Field of the Invention
The invention relates to trail and wildlife cameras, and in particular to a trail camera with expandable and replaceable hardware features.
Related Art
For nature and wildlife aficionados, capturing a desired image of nature can be difficult. For instance, there may be few vantage points from which a photograph of wildlife can be easily, safely, or conveniently used to capture an image. Sometimes, the best vantage point may be inconvenient or hazardous. For example, nature photographers may not wish to spend extended periods of time in the mountains, desert, or other outdoor environment to capture an image.
Moreover, the object to be captured may move unpredictably. Therefore to capture a desired image of nature a substantial amount of time and patience is often required. This investment in time and effort prevents some photographers from pursuing the images they desire.
From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.